This invention relates generally to a seat that can be rapidly raised or lowered on a bicycle while the cycle is in motion.
Bicycles require both a force to be exerted on the pedals and a capacity to balance the bicycle to keep the cyclist in motion. While the seat is positioned higher the cyclist is able to exert a greater amount of force on the pedals. Yet, the bicycle is vastly more maneuverable while the seat is down and out of the way. On many steep and bumpy surfaces the lower center of gravity, afforded by a lower seat position, is crucial to avoid being thrown off the bike. It is therefore advantageous for the seat post to be able to be quickly placed in both a lowest possible position as well as at a maximum height seat position.
A bicycle frames seat tube is generally limited in the amount of space available in which a seat post can be positioned into. With such limited space, an actuating seat post must incorporate a lifting device for the seat post that will allow the seat post to operate at a full range of seat heights.
Adjusting the height of a bicycle seat requires the cyclist not to be seated. The task of then balancing and steering the bicycle with only one hand is perilous if not extremely difficult especially when coupled with challenging terrain. Therefore, positioning the devices actuating lever on the bicycle handlebars, allowing both hands to maintain the cycles balance, is crucial for a bicycle seat height adjusting devices operational ability.
For the cyclist there is an exact seat height that yields the greatest amount of propulsion from the bicycle. A system that immediately positions the seat post into this personalized, exact height reduces time that would otherwise be spent making readjustments.
Heretofore, there are various designs that intend to quickly adjust a cycles seat height. Patents by Cienfuegos, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,592, Teckenbrock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,856, DeFreitas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,935, Ganaja, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,034, and Zurfluh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,555 all posses an upwardly urging spring mechanism and a post locking means.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle-type seat height adjusting assembly that quickly adjusts to lock at a full range of seat heights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat height adjusting assembly that is operable while the cyclist has both hands placed on the handlebars of the bicycle.
Another object of the present invention is to create a seat height adjusting assembly that is resilient to impeding debris such as dirt or sand, and contains a locking mechanism that is both durable and reliable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat height adjusting assembly that contains an easily adjustable means for setting the seat posts maximum seat height, so that the cyclist may quickly locate their most efficient position.